schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Letho von Guleta/Biographie
The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Vergangenheit Letho wurde als Junge an der Hexerschule des Schlangenordens im Territorium des heutigen Nilfgaards ausgebildet und schließlich auch den Mutationen unterzogen, die einen Menschen zum Hexer machen. Während seiner Ausbildung erfuhr Letho viel über die Wilde Jagd und fragte sich schließlich, ob seine Schule nur gegründet worden war, das Mysterium der Wilden Jagd zu lüften. Als Hexer zog Letho nach dem Fall seiner Schule schließlich mit zwei weiteren Hexern, seinen Kameraden Serrit und Egan, durch die Welt, um sich - wie die meisten Hexer - als Monsterschlächter zu verdingen. Am 25. Juli 1270 kämpft Letho im Wald von Angren gegen einen Schleimling und wird von dessen stachelbespicktem Schwanz getroffen und schwer verletzt. Bevor das Biest Letho töten kann, erscheint zufällig der Hexer Geralt, der den Schleimling tötet und Lethos Leben rettet. Die beiden Hexer sowie Serrit und Egan tun sich daraufhin zusammen und als sie erfahren, dass Geralt die Wilde Jagd verfolgt, die seine Geliebte Yennefer entführt hat, beschließen sie, mit Geralt zu reisen und ihn zu unterstützen. Aufgrund seiner Ausbildung in der Vipernschule glaubt Letho, einen Ort zu kennen, an dem die Wilde Jagd anhalten wird und die Gruppe zieht los, um diesen Ort zu erreichen. Zur Zeit der Wintersonnenwende im Jahr 1270 erreichen die Hexer schließlich den von Letho bestimmten Ort und treffen dort tatsächlich auf die Wilde Jagd. Es kommt zum Kampf mit den Geisterreitern, doch letztendlich sind es zu viele Feinde. Geralt überwindet das Patt, indem er einen Pakt mit dem König der Wilden Jagd trifft und ihm seine Seele im Austausch gegen Yennefer bietet. Eredin willigt ein und zieht mit Geralt und den anderen Entführten davon, lässt aber wie versprochen Yennefer bei Letho, Serrit und Egan zurück. Die verbliebenen Hexer beschließen, sich um die ohnmächtige und fieberkranke Yennefer zu kümmern um Geralts Opfer zu würdigen. Nachdem Yennefer zu sich kommt und sich erholt hat, ist Letho schnell genervt von Yennefers provokantem und hochmütigem Charakter, beschützt sie aber aus Loyalität zu Geralt weiterhin. Als sie Yennefer ein weiteres Mal aus der Patsche retten - diesmal im Territorium Nilfgaards - werden Letho und seine Verbündeten jedoch gemeinsam mit Yennefer vom kaiserlichen Geheimdienst verhaftet, voneinander getrennt und gewaltlos verhört. Dabei wird Letho schnell vom Leiter des Geheimdiensts, Vattier de Rideaux, höchstselbst verhört und schon einige Wochen später vor Kaiser Emhyr persönlich gebracht. Dieser hat einen Auftrag für Letho und bietet ihm eine Abmachung an: Wenn Letho in den Norden reist um dort die Könige der nördlichen Königreiche zu ermorden, wird Emhyr im Gegenzug die Vipern-Hexerschule wieder aufbauen lassen. Darüberhinaus soll Letho die Verantwortung für die Königsmorde auf die geheime Loge der Zauberinnen schieben, von der Emhyr von Yennefer erfahen hat, um so einen Keil zwischen die nördlichen Monarchen und ihre Zauberer zu treiben. Von seinem Wunsch, seinen alten Hexerorden wiederzubeleben, willigt Letho ein und reist mit Serrit und Egan in den Norden. Dort planen sie, zuerst Kontakt mit den Zauberinnen der Loge aufzunehmen, um sie in ihre Verschwörung mithineinzuziehen und so auch mitverantwortlich zu machen. Er kann tatsächlich Sheala de Tancarville kontaktieren und sich dabei sein tumbes Äußeres zum Vorteil nutzen, damit Sheala nicht all zu lange Verdacht schöpft. Während Letho sich als Schläger für Sheala verdingt und einige Monster für sie tötet, sorgt er dafür, dass einige Zeugen ihn mit Sheala in Verbindung bringen. Gleichzeitig plant Letho mit Serrit und Egan den Mord an Esterad Thyssen, dem König von Kovir, doch seine Pläne werden über den Haufen geworfen, da Sheala ihn von sich aus mit dem Mord an König Demawend von Aedirn beauftragt. Königsmorde Mithilfe von Shealas Zaubereien kann Letho viel über Demawend herausfinden; unter anderem seine Gewohnheiten. Sheala stellt Letho auch genug Gold zur Verfügung, um an Demawend heranzukommen, und empfiehlt Letho auch, Kontakt mit den Scoia'tael aufzunehmen, die nahe Flotsam lagern und von Iorweth angeführt werden. Zuallererst will Letho sich aber um Demawend kümmern und schlägt zu, als Demawend gerade zum Vergnügen auf einem Schiff über den Pontar reist. Letho schwimmt auf den Fluss hinaus, kann an der Bordwand hinaufklettern und sich hinter einigen Fässern verstecken, von wo aus er sich einen Überblick über das Deck verschafft. zufrieden erkennt er, dass Demawend nur von wenigen Wachen sowie einem Zauberer bewacht wird und gerade durch das Spektakel einiger Narren und Showkämpfer abgelenkt ist. Daher zückt Letho eine von Sheala verhexte Phiole, die er hinter seinem Versteck in Richtung des Königs wirft. Die Phiole explodiert und friert alles und jeden in der Umgebung ein, der wachsame Magier konnte jedoch einen Hitzeschild erschaffen und sich, Demawend sowie weitere Soldaten und einen Bogenschützen retten. Der Bogenschütze tritt nun vor um den Angreifer zu finden, doch Letho schnellt hinter dem Fass hervor, weicht dem abgefeuerten Pfeil aus und tötet den Schützen mit seiner Klinge. Während das gefrorene Schiff langsam auseinanderbricht, prescht Letho weiter nach vorne, kann sich durch die anderen Soldaten schlachten und den Magier ermorden und sieht sich nun mit dem panischen König konfrontiert. Demawend will flüchten, wird aber von Letho gepackt und brutal enthauptet. Der Hexer bindet Demawends Kopf an seinem Gürtel fest, bevor er in den Fluss springt und sich in den Wald vor Flotsam durchschlägt, um dort Iorweth und seine Scoia'tael zu finden. Er macht das Lager des Scoia'tael-Anführers tief im Wald von Flotsam ausfindig und lässt sich in Iorweths Abwesenheit dort nieder. Als der Elf zurückkehrt, wittert er, dass etwas nicht stimmt und zückt sein Schwert, bevor er in die Höhle tritt. Er findet Letho am Lagerfeuer vor, der mit einem trockenen Verweis auf den abgetrennten Schädel von Demawend behauptet, dass Iorweth sich verneigen solle, da er vor einem gekrönten Haupt stehe. Unsicher fragt Iorweth, wer vor ihm sitzt, und Letho verrät, dass er ein Freund der Anderlinge ist und es Iorweth ermöglichen könnte, Demawends Haupt noch weitere hinzuzufügen. Er behauptet, dass sein nächstes Ziel König Foltest von Temerien ist, dass er jedoch Hilfe braucht, da er in Aedirn nur knapp entkommen ist. Er fordert von Iorweth Zugang zu den Verstecken und Karten von den geheimen Pfaden der Scoia'tael von Iorweth, der misstrauisch zustimmt und Letho die Unterstützung seiner Einheiten gewährt. Um an Foltest heranzukommen, schmieden Letho und Iorweth einen Plan. Da ihnen klar ist, dass Foltest schon bald Burg La Valette belagern wird um seine Bastard-Kinder zu holen, will Letho sich in der Burg auf die Lauer legen und abwarten. Er erschließt sich korrekt, dass die Kinder im Falle einer Belagerung in die Einsiedelei der Burg gebracht werden würden und verkleidet sich daher als Mönch. Eines Tages begibt er sich mit einer Gruppe von Iorweths Scoia'tael in die Nähe der Burg und als eine Patroullie an ihrem Standort vorbeikommt, lassen sie es so darstellen, als wäre Letho ein wehrloser Mönch, der von den Scoia'tael gefoltert wird. Nachdem die Scoia'ael sich von den Kriegern vertreiben lassen, lässt sich Letho von ihnen "retten" und findet Unterschlupf im Kloster. Einem der Mönche fällt auf, dass Letho nicht verwundet ist, doch Letho erkauft sich sein Schweigen mit Gold und bringt den Mann später um. Schließlich beginnt die Belagerung durch Foltests Truppen und genau wie von Letho geplant werden die Kinder Foltests in die Einsiedelei gebracht. Als die Burg schließlich fällt und Foltest in Begleitung von Geralt von Riva in die Einsiedelei tritt, ist Letho geschockt und sieht seinen Plan schon scheitern, da er glaubt, dass Geralt ihn wiedererkennen wird. Allerdings hat Geralt seit seiner Flucht vor der Jagd sein Gedächtnis verloren und sieht in Letho nichts als einen harmlosen und blinden Priester. Zudem befiehlt Foltest Geralt, sich zurückzuhalten und tritt alleine auf Letho und die Kinder zu. Nachdem Foltest die Kinder begrüßt hat, verkündet Letho, dass Foltests Triumph vollkommen ist und dass er den Göttern im Gebet danken sollte. Foltest willigt ein und tritt mit Letho davon, woraufhin dieser hinter den König zurückfällt, seinen Gehstock fallen lässt und einen Dolch zückt. Obwohl Geralt seinen Fehler erkennt und Foltest hinterherrennt, kann er nicht verhindern, dass Letho Foltest packt, ihm die Kehle aufschlitzt und dien sterbenden König auf Geralt zustößt, um ihm den Weg zu versperren. Letho rettet sich mit einem Sprung aus dem Fenster der Einsiedelei und landet im Fluss, an dessen Ufer bereits einige von Iorweths Scoia'tael mit einem Boot warten, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Per Boot kehrt Letho nach Flotsam zurück, wo er sich erneut bei Iorweth verbirgt. Serrit und Egan sind derweil nach Aedirn gereist, um sich mit den dort ansässigen Scoia'tael zu verbünden und König Henselt von Kaedwen zu ermorden. Konfrontation mit Geralt in Flotsam Sheala merkt nach Foltests Tod zu spät, dass Letho seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt. Da ihr klar ist, dass Letho König Foltest ermordet haben muss, macht sie sich auf den Weg nach Flotsam um ihn dort zu stellen und zu töten, bevor er noch mehr Chaos anrichtet. Sie kann ihn aber nicht finden, da er unter dem Schutz der Scoia'tael steht. Letho jedoch hat mittlerweile erkannt, dass sein Bündnis mit den Scoia'tael ihn faktisch handlungsunfähig macht, da Iorweth zu eigenwillig ist, um sich kontrollieren zu lassen. Daher beschließt Letho, ihn zu eliminieren und trifft sich heimlich mit Iorweths rechter Hand, Ciaran, dem er den Vorschlag macht, Iorweth zu töten, damit Ciaran dessen Rolle einnehmen kann. Ciaran bleibt Iorweth gegenüber jedoch loyal und lehnt ab, woraufhin Letho ihn und seine Einheit attackiert. Er schlägt Ciaran nieder und verletzt ihn schwer und tötet auch die gesamte Elfen-Gruppe, die Ciaran begleitet. Die Leichen und Ciaran, den er für tot hält, lässt er zurück, so dass es wirkt, sie wären in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Ciaran wird jedoch später von Loredos Männern gefunden und ergriffen, so dass es ihm möglich ist, Geralt in einem Verhör von Lethos Verrat und seinen Plänen für Iorweth zu verraten. Um Iorweth dazu zu bringen, Letho aufzugeben, verrät Geralt dem Scoia'tael-Anführer von Lethos Verrat. Da Geralts Wort gegen Lethos steht, beschließt Iorweth, Letho zu testen. Er verrät Geralt, dass Letho sich in den Gärten der Elfen-Ruine aufhält und schlägt eine Täuschung vor; er ergibt sich Geralt und dieser tut, als würde er Iorweth im Gegenzug für Informationen an Letho ausliefern. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg zu den Elfenruinen, wo Letho sich überrascht zeigt, von Geralt aufgesucht zu werden. Geralt behauptet, dass er gekommen ist, um zu verhandeln und Letho behauptet amüsiert, dass er Geralt unterschätzt hat. In einem kurzen Gespräch verrät Letho unter anderem, dass er sich mit den Scoia'tael verbündet hat um seinen Feinden zu schaden. Er ist zudem erleichtert, dass Geralt bestätigt, sein Gedächtnis verloren zu haben, da er befürchtet hatte, Geralt könnte ihm und seinen Kameraden den Plan vereiteln. Darauf angesprochen, dass er von sich und seinen Verbündeten im Plural gesprochen hat, verrät Letho, dass er nur einer der Königsmörder ist und, dass Geralt ihm einst das Leben gerettet hat und dass sie schon Seite an Seite gekämpft haben. Nun behauptet er, dass sie die Klingen kreuzen werden und dass dies nicht nötig wäre, wenn er Iorweth früher getötet hätte. Daraufhin ruft Iorweth, der Geralts Aussage bezüglich Lethos Verrat bestätigt sieht, dass Serrit und Egan an ihrem eigenen Blut ersticken werden, was Letho jedoch für unwahrscheinlich hält, da seine Kameraden ihre Aufgabe bereits erfüllt haben werden, wenn die Scoia'tael im Pontar-Tal erfahren, dass Iorweth tot ist. Schließlich verliert Iorweth die Geduld und befiehlt seinen versteckten Scoia'tael, Letho zu töten. Die Elfen springen mitgezückten Waffen herbei und auch Letho zieht seine Klinge, doch bevor sie den Hexer töten können, erscheinen von Vernon Roche angeführte Soldaten Loredos, die sich auf die Elfen stürzen. Letho nutzt die Gelegenheit, um Geralt anzugreifen, und in ihrem Handgemenge stürzen sie durch ein verborgenes Loch in die Ruinen des Elfen-Badehauses. Dort kommt es zu einem Schwertkampf der beiden Hexer, der sich schließlich in ein Duell mit Magie-Zeichen ausweitet. Als beide Hexer gleichzeitig das Aard-Zeichen aufeinander anwenden, kann Letho schließlich die Oberhand gewinnen und Geralt in eine Felswand schleudern. In der Erinnerung daran, dass sie einst Kameraden waren und Geralt sein Leben rettete, lässt er Geralt jedoch am Leben und behauptet, dass sie nun quitt sind. Bevor Letho aus den Ruinen klettert, fragt er Geralt noch, ob dieser glaubt, dass seine Verbündete, die Zauberin Triss Merigold, ihn nach Aedirn teleportieren kann und behauptet, dass er sie auch am Leben lassen wird, wenn sie sich benimmt. Er lässt den benommenen Geralt zurück und klettert aus der Ruine.Da seine Ziele in Flotsam erfüllt sind, begibt Letho sich in die Siedlung, um dort Triss zu finden und sie zu zwingen, ihm ein Portal nach Aedirn zu öffnen. Er verletzt Triss' Begleiter, den Elf Cedric, tödlich und zwingt Triss, das Portal zu erschaffen - er warnt sie, dass sie das Portal zuerst durchschreiten wird, damit sie keine Probleme verursacht oder Tricks anwendet. So gelingt es Letho, nach Aedirn zu entkommen und Geralt gleichzeitig eine wichtige Verbündete zu nehmen. Offenbarungen in Loc Muinne In Aedirn angekommen, lässt Letho die ohnmächtige Triss zurück und schließt zu Serrit und Egan auf. Gemeinsam schlachten sie die Scoia'tael-Einheit ab, die Serrit und Egan unterstützt haben, um zu verhindern, dass diese von Lethos Verrat an Iorweth erfahren. Die drei Hexer lagern fortan in einer Höhle in den Schluchten, wo Serrit und Egan den Angriff auf Henselt vorbereiten. Ihre Nachforschungen ergeben auch, dass Geralt in der Region aufgetaucht ist, was Letho nachdenklich macht. Serrit und Egan berichten auch, dass Sheala in Henselts Heerlager aufgetaucht ist, doch Letho schärft den beiden ein, dass Sheala noch nicht sterben darf. Er trägt Serrit und Egan auf, sich sofort auf den Weg zum Lager der Kaedwener zu machen um Henselt zu töten, während er selbst nach Loc Muinne aufbricht, wo die Monarchen des Nordens und eine Delegation Nilfgaards zu einem Gipfeltreffen zusammenkommen, welches von den Zauberern und Zauberinnen organisiert wurde. thumb|250px|Letho wird vor die Versammlung gebracht In Loc Muinne wollen die Zauberer eine neue Organisation einberufen, während auch das Schicksal des durch die Königsmorde geschwächten Nordens entschieden werden soll. Abhängig davon, ob Geralt sich entscheidet, die von Nilfgaard gefangene Triss Merigold zu retten, ist Leth.o in den Kongress in Loc Muinne involviert. Falls Geralt stattdessen eine anderere wichtige Aufgabe löst, entscheidet Letho sich, Triss zu retten und befreit sie aus dem Lager der Nilfgaarder. Wenn es stattdessen Geralt ist, der Triss rettet, wird Letho während der Konferenz in Ketten von Nilfgaards Botschafter Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen herbeigeführt. Fitz-Oesterlen behauptet, dass Letho versucht habe, ein Attentat auf ihn auszuführen und dass er gefangen genommen und verhört werden konnte. Auf Drängen des Botschafters offenbart Letho nun, dass er der Königsmörder ist und auf Geheiß von Zauberinnen gehandelt hat, die ihm auch halfen, die Attentate zu verüben. Er verrät weiter, dass die Loge der Zauberinnen gegen diejenigen Herrscher vorgehen wollte, die ihrerseits gegen Magier vorgingen - und offenbart den Versammelten dadurch die Existenz der Geheimloge. Dadurch gelingt es ihm, einen Generalverdacht gegen Zauberer zu schaffen und einen Keil zwischen die nördlichen Herrscher und die Zauberer zu treiben. Nachdem er seine Aussage gemacht hat, wird Letho von Renuald aep Matsen abgeführt und entgeht somit haarscharf dem Tod, da ein von Philippa Eilhart kontrollierter Drache nur Momente später im Amphitheater landet und das Gebiet in ein Flammemmeer hüllt. Während völliges Chaos in der Stadt ausbricht, gelingt es Letho, sich zu befreien. Währenddessen nimmt Geralt die Verfolgung von Sheala und dem Drachen auf. Er kann Sheala konfrontieren, die jedoch nur einen Teleportationszauber ihres Megaskops fliehen will. Allerdings hat Letho einen Kristall des Megaskops mit einem fehlerhaften Kristall ausgetauscht, so dass Sheala droht, in Stücke gerissen zu werden. Es ist Geralts Entscheidung, ob er den Kristall aus der Vorrichtung entfernt und Sheala rettet, oder ob er zusieht, wie die Zauberin in Lethos Falle grausam ums Leben kommt. Nachdem er auch den Drachen bekämpft und bezwungen hat, kehrt er in das mittlerweile verlassene Loc Muinne zurück, wo Letho ihn im Zentrum der Stadt erwartet. Als Geralt an ihn herantritt und fragt, warum Letho auf ihn gewartet hat, antwortet dieser, dass er wusste, dass Geralt nicht eher ruhen würde, bis er auf Letho treffen würde. Er behauptet, dass er nicht vorhat, sich bis zum Lebensende jagen zu lassen und dass er Geralt nie als Feind betrachtet hat. Letho verrät, dass er nur seiner Wege gehen will, und dass Geralt ihn nie wiedersehen wird, wenn er ihn gehen lässt. Er stellt aber auch klar, dass er Geralt töten wird, falls dieser ihn zum Kampf zwingt. Der Königsmörder erklärt Geralt nun, welche Beweggründe hinter seinen Taten stehen und wie es ihm gelungen ist, die Morde zu begehen. Außerdem verrät er Geralt, was nach der Konfrontation mit der Wilden Jagd geschehen ist und wie er und Yennefer von Nilfgaard gefangen genommen wurden. Schließlich endet sich das Gespäch dem Ende und Letho fragt, ob es zum Kampf kommen wird, oder ob Geralt ihn ziehen lassen wird. Es liegt in Geralts Ermessen, eine der beiden Entscheidungen zu treffen und das Leben des Hexers zu verschonen, oder es zu beenden. Kategorie:Biographie